Broken Glass
by bananas-are-good-for-you
Summary: "Look. It's beautiful." "It's broken glass. My father used to tell me stories about the pirates and mermaids and their jewels that washed up as broken glass. Nothing's prettier." "Except you," And with that, he kissed me.
1. Preface

**Broken Glass**

She looked at me square in the eye. It was probably pandemonium in the capitol. People placing last minute bets on me and the girl I was trying to kill. We _were _the final two tributes of the 65th Hunger Games, after all. The Cornucopia lay directly behind me. I still remember the first day, rising up into the tree covered arena. Why hasn't she killed me yet? We're out in the open, nothings stopping her from stabbing me with her puny knife. I was tired of her little game. I didn't know what she was playing. I just wanted to go home. So I lifted my trident and hurled it at the young girl's chest. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the victor of the 65th Hunger Games, Finnick Odair!"


	2. Chapter One

**Broken Glass**

Reaping Day. That's the first thing I think when I wake up.

Being 16, my name's in the reaping bowl 12 times. "Why so many times?" You might ask. Well, my mom's dead, my dad's poor, and I have 5 siblings to feed.

The reaping isn't until 2 o'clock, so I decide to swim. My dad bought me a new two-piece for my birthday, so I swim every chance I get.

The coast is practically empty. Probably because it's Reaping day, so everyone tries to get as much sleep as they can, seeing as how District 4 is a career district.

Besides me, there is one other group of people on the coast. Finnick Odair, the 19 year old, drop dead gorgeous sex god victor, and his stalkers. They aren't actually stalkers, just girls that follow him everywhere he goes.

"Hey Cresta, going swimming for the last time before your death sentence?" One of the girls shouted at me.

Everyone in District 4 knew that my family, the Cresta's, were one of the poorest families. Maybe that's why I have no friends, why I'm an alien ot the other children.

"Just to reassure you, Cresta, my bets WON'T be going to you!" A girl, Odair's age, shouted at me while laughing.

Ignoring them, I looked at Odair. He was staring at something to the side of me, trying to avoid my gaze, lookig very uncomfortable.

'What's up with him?' I thought to myself.

A tall, blonde, slutty stalker, in nothing but a tight and revealing bikini who, might I add, was holding hands with Odair, answered my question. "Come on, Finny, let's go before someone sees us with that thing."

Wow. In 10 seconds, I went from being an alien to a _thing. _Wow.

I snuck a look at him. He was staring straight at me. I tried to look away, to pretend like I never even noticed him.

There was something in his eyes though, that kept me staring. It was a look of regret, pain, misery, remorse, and guilt all mixed together.

I couldn't tell if the look was because he felt sorry that his girlfriend was a bitch, or that he knew I was more than likely going to be sentenced to death in a few hours.

But there was one thing I was certain of. And that thing was that Finnick Odair cared about me, Annie Cresta. That fact had just made Reaping Day a little better.

**A/N: Review! I know it sucked! Tell me what you hated about it and what you loved! I wanna make future chapters better than this one! I plan on updating weekly, maybe sometimes I might even get two chapters in a week (: R&R!**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: I am sorry that this is so late! I've been too sick to write recently, so I just finished last night! Don't think this is gonna happen very often, because it's not! Woah, this was supposed to go up almost a week ago! Anyways, the good news! Thanks sooooo much for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me about what you think about my story and the changes I should make to it! I realize that I never put a disclaimer on the last chapter, so this one will go for chapters 1 and 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the works of Suzanne Collins. If I did, would I really be writing a **_**fanfiction**_** right now?**

Have you ever been in a situation where two of your younger sisters are trying to do your hair, your older sister is looking everywhere for a nice dress for you, your older brother is yelling at everyone to "hurry or we'll be late", and your younger brother is attempting to wake up your father who's passed out drunk on the couch?

You have? Then you know exactly how I feel. My father _can't _get arrested again, or else we'll be sent to the community home. I just _can't_ go there.

Finally, after 2 long, painful hours of my life, my sisters had done my hair and found me a dress. Luckily, my father has finally aroused and is now complaining about his hangover.

"Finally you idiots are finished. I thought for sure we were gonna- wow. Annie, wow." My older brother was referring to my reaping outfit.

Looking in the mirror, I can see the amazing job my sisters did. My hair, long and bronze, was braided in a thick braid around the crown of my head. My dress complimented my hair with the simplicity of it. It was pale green, sleeveless, and fell to my knees in waves of fabric. I was stunning.

The square was decorated for reaping day. Cameras set up on all the rooftops, peacekeepers and capitol officials setting up the stage, children in their finest clothes being herded into the right spot according to age. I went to the area for 16 year olds, while my siblings went to their places.

Finally, 2 o'clock rolled around and the mayor took the stage while Tara Nighthawk, District 4's capitol escort, took her seat on the stage. Then, this year's mentors were introduced, Finnick Odair, and Mags, an 80 year old woman with jumbled up speach, and who had a faint smell of toffee.

The mayor went through his usual speech about the Dark Days, and District 13, and how the Hunger Games started.

"...then the Hunger Games were born. Now, to Tara Nighthawk with this year's tributes!" the mayor said, gesturing to our ridiculous escort with green hair and a bright pink dress.

"Ladies First! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" she said, while plunging her hand in the girls' name bowl.

All I was thinking was that I was about to die. I love you ocean, music, sun...

"Annie Cresta!" Oh, no. I felt all the blood drain from my face. I was walking to the stage in small, choppy steps, letting a few tears slip. I just couldn't hold them in. I'm gonna miss my family.

It finally struck me as odd that District 4 is a _career district_, yet no one volunteered for me. I guess they're all just relieved that I'm finally leaving.

I didn't even notice who the boy tribute was, until he stood beside me. Out of all 10,000 slips of paper, _he_ got chosen. Not him, anyone but him. Liam Cresta. My 13 year old brother.

I am going to have to kill my brother. You know what they say, family only goes so far in the arena.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I know it's been forever since i posted the last chapter and now you all hate me. And in the time since I've posted, I've just lost interest in this story. I plan on making a new story prettty soon that I'm gonna finish all the way. Now I honestly do think that the whole idea for Broken  
>Glass is beautiful and wonderful. I just can't figure out how to keep writing it. So I'm making my other stories priority now. I'm not just gonna through away this wonderful idea for a story, so with this, I am giving every single one of you my full permission to "steal" my ideas for this story and make it your own. That includes names, places, and events. I just can't let an idea like this one go to waste. I'm very interested to read what your new ideas are for this story, so if you do decide to finish writing my story, please leave a link to yours in the comments to this story. Thanks so much :]<p> 


	5. Author's Note

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story! It got a whole 1,551 views! You guys rock! Unfortunatly, I lost inspiration to continue writing this story, so I gave my good friend secretagentspygirl permission to finish this story for me. Read and review the rest of this story for me! Once again, THANK YOU to everyone who read and reviewed! You guys rock! XX


End file.
